The Closet Game
by KrookedReaper
Summary: One shot, comment and let me know if you want me to make it into a series. Kirishima goes out to get some snacks for the Baku-Squad when he finds students from his own school bothering a middle schooler; investigating the situation he gets black mailed to play a cheesy game. Little does he know that playing a paranormal game could be deadly...


It was a dark and gloomy Friday evening when storm clouds angrily covered the sky, thunder could be heard in the distance and the wind blew wildly. Running down the dark sidewalk, a red head ran as fast as he could in attempts to dodge the storm. Kirishima was really excited despite the dark atmosphere; he was carrying bags of sweets and junk food for the "Lord of the Rings" movie marathon the Baku-Squad was holding.

It was a last-minute group decision and Kirishima had actually gotten a certain bomb-boy to agree to attend. Smiling, the red head was quite pleased with himself and it motivated him to want to get back to the dorms faster. Taking a shortcut, the red head slowly came to a halt upon seeing a middle schooler shaking in front of two high schooler's that were wearing UA's uniform. The kid looked mildly uncomfortable as one of the teens were pointing at a very creepy looking abandoned home; deciding to confront the problem head on, the red head approached the three.

"Is there a problem here?" Kirishima asked boldly.

The two teens jolted before turning to face Kirishima. One of them looked very sick as he was as pale as a ghost with puffy red eyes, his veins were a bright blue and he seemed to be covering up his arms with his sleeves. The other was very plain, but seemed to be very much annoyed and protective over his sickly looking friend as he stood in front of him.

"What the hell does a first year want?" the angry demanded.

"It's a heroes duty to investigate suspicious activity." Kirishima stated flicking his heroes license to show the three that he was legit.

The kid seemed very timid, but he didn't say anything. He was adorable short n chubby and he was hugging his All Might back pack looking rather insecure.

"Really now?" the angry teen countered. "Well Mr. Hero, I think first years have a curfew and your a little late."

Kirishima scowled annoyed, a little kids well being was more important than his curfew.

"Not only that, but we go to the same school. It would be such a pity if you got suspended for misuse of your heroes license." he continued catching Kirishima by surprise.

"What!? I'm not misusing anything!" Kirishima yelled angrily.

"Got proof? I got my buddy here to back me up and this kids too much of a coward to defend you!" he continued.

Kirishima grit his teeth angrily, this guy was a hero in training and yet he was going to bestow himself by lying about him. Kirishima knew his reputation was in danger, but he just couldn't back down and let them do what ever they wanted to this kid.

"Let the kid go." Kirishima demanded calmly.

The teen growled, tightening his grip on the kids arm he suddenly stopped as if he got an idea.

"Play with me and I'll let the kid go." he responded coldly.

It was the strangest request Kirishima had ever gotten; the teen clearly had an upper hand with his black mail, but was still willing to compromise. Kirishima knew something wasn't right, but decided that the kids well being was more important.

"Fine, but you let the kid go first." Kirishima stated.

"Deal." agreed the teen letting go of the kids arm.

The kid rubbed his arm before fetching Kirishima an apologetic expression and running off. Kirishima smiled softly at the kid and then gave a dark scornful look towards the two teens.

"What's the game?" Kirishima asked sounding slightly hostile.

"It's called the closet game." the teen explained causing Kirishima to raise an eyebrow.

He's never heard of the closet game and he wasn't too keen on playing with these loons, but he wasn't going to turn back on his word neither. Real men keep their words.

"Come on." he continued signalling to follow him into the house.

Kirishima did so obediently, entering the house automatically made him feel uncomfortable. It was very cold and dusty, graffiti covered the walls and there were a couple of dirty syringes on the floor. Kirishima knew he shouldn't be there, but was now a bit curious as to what this game was; either way if something bad were to happen, he could always use his quirk to protect himself. Stopping at a closed door, Kirishima noticed that the sickly looking teen seemed very nervous; he was shaking and seemed hesitant to follow his friend.

"Something wrong?" Kirishima asked spiteful.

"J-just cold..." the pale teen replied slightly freaking Kirishima out.

Opening the door, it led to a plain dusty room with nothing interesting and nothing abnormal in it. Thunder crashes outside and the angry teen walked over towards the closet door and opened it, it was pitch black and slightly intimidating. Handing Kirishima a box of matches, the red head takes it prompting the teen to grab Kirishima's hand and hold it with the matches.

"Listen very carefully, all you have to do is step into the closet and stay in the dark while facing the door. Stay in complete darkness for about two minutes, take out a match and then say the words _Show me the light, or leave me in darkness_. If you begin hearing feint whispering, light the match immediately. If you don't hear anything, and the match does not ignite on it's own, don't turn around. Once the match is lit, don't blow it out. If it goes out immediately light another match." he explained slowly.

Kirishima only nodded and he released his grip on his hand. Now he knew he was dealing with loons, this was definitely the most cheesiest game he's ever played and he couldn't believe he was doing this. Putting his groceries down, Kirishima walked into the closet. Stepping on a few used matches, he noticed that the closet was quite small; it took only two steps to reach the back wall and it was only two arm spaces apart. A couple of coats were hanged towards his left; turning around and facing the teens, the angry teen seemed a bit uneasy as he held the door.

"2 minutes..." he stated and shut the door.

It was the longest 2 minutes Kirishima had ever waited; he should be back at the dorms right now crashing with his buddies, but here he was with a couple of lunatics in a pitch black closet. It was lonely and cold in the closet and all he could hear was the storm outside, it made Kirishima slightly upset since he knew he was going to have to cross the storm to get back to the dorms.

"2 minutes!" said the teen from outside the room.

Kirishima jolted out of his thoughts and took out a match out of the box.

"Show me the light, or leave me in darkness." Kirishima spoke uncertainly.

Silence... Nothing happened. It was very anti-climatic, not that Kirishima expected much from such a childish game. Sighing the red head played with the idea of playing along or just telling the two to grow up.

"I can't hear you." said the angry teen.

"Show me the light, or leave me in darkness." Kirishima spoke strongly this time feeling rather annoyed about the game.

"Louder!" demanded the teen.

"Show me the light, or leave me in darkness." Kirishima yelled angrily, but this time he felt a cold wind blow from behind.

Jumping, the red head turned around; there was no way he could feel a breeze from inside a closed closet. It made his heart skip a beat and probed him to reach out for the wall. He felt nothing causing his heart to drop. The closet was small, he should have been able to touch the end with ease. A chill ran down his spine causing him to shiver in discomfort; it was the weirdest feeling he's ever felt. Hugging himself, Kirishima wondered if maybe this was the work of one of the teens. Backing up into the door, he tried to jiggle the handle to get out.

"Let me out!" he demanded, but there was no answer. "Hey, I played your stupid game! Now let me out of here!" he screamed banging on the door.

He was done with this game, he doesn't know how these two were doing this and he didn't care. All he wanted to do was go back to the dorms and be with his friends.

"That's it, I'm tired of this crap!" he yelled in attempts to use his quirk.

Nothing happened. Kirishima's eyes widened in fear, he was locked in a creepy closet and his quirk wasn't working. Panicking the teen banged on the door, he felt sick to his stomach and felt desperate to get out.

"Let me out!" he screamed angrily when suddenly he heard a whisper from behind him.

Kirishima froze at the sudden breath that tickled his neck and suddenly remembered the matches, shaking fingers quickly ignited one of the matches. It barely allowed him to see anything; panting heavily, the red head suddenly realized that he wasn't alone. The coats towards his left had legs sticking out of them, it terrified the red head so much so that tears were beginning to form. It was so hard to breathe and the closet was so cold.

The match goes out and he strikes another one, the light flicker and fades causing the figure to get closer and closer as he lights another match and then another. Standing in complete darkness, Kirishima was too afraid to light it again. Something big was hovering over him, something big was breathing heavily. Now huddled against the corner of the closet, Kirishima stares in fear at the figure; he can't breathe, he can't scream, his cellphone rings.

The young teen whimpers as he reaches for his cellphone, the red head turned it on; the batteries were full, but one by one each bar dropped as if something was consuming it's battery. Bakugo was calling causing Kirishima's trembling thumb to swipe the green accept button.

"Damn it shitty hair, where are you!" he demanded.

Kirishima whimpers into his cell causing Bakugo to go silent.

"Kiri?" he asked sounding a bit worried.

"I can't move..." Kirishima whispered softly.

"What do you mean you can't move?" Bakugo asked sternly.

"I-I'm scared..." he whimpered when suddenly the cell is hit right out of his hand.

The figure makes the most hideous sound causing Kirishima to scream. Outside the closet, the two teens don't hear the figure, but they can hear Kirishima's blood curling cries. The two back up and run out of the room leaving the red head behind, lightning strikes and the screams get louder. The sounds of loud banging and scratching can be heard; however, no one was around to aid the young hero. The screaming soon died down and the room was once again silent, the only sign that showed someone was there was the groceries that lied forgotten by the closet.


End file.
